grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 13.6: Grandiel's Residence
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Grandiel's Residence Description "Though I know I shouldn't... I am afraid, yet excited just thinking about meeting the past me." Dialogue Grandiel: If we continue up this road, we will arrive at the house I used to live in. Grandiel: Ah no... The me of this period still lives there. Amy: Despite it being 1,500 years ago, you still remember it well. Amy: If it was me, I would have forgotten everything after a few years... Grandiel: That is true. For me, it all feels like it happened just yesterday. Grandiel: The light right in front of us, was something that Baldinar put up for me. Grandiel: He said he did it because the way to my house was always so dark and difficult to get to... Grandiel: Ah, please forgive me. I said something unnecessary... Arme: Grandiel... Grandiel: It is all in the past. They are just memories now. ---- Nia: Finally caught you. Ronan: Is that Baldinar's subordinate? Nia: I have secured the target. I will eliminate them right away. Jin: Hmph! I'd like to see you try. ---- Nia: I have failed the mission. Nia: The enemy is much stronger than I had expected. Nia: I will retreat for now. We will meet again. Kyle: Damn, we lost her. Jin: This is not the time to chase after her. Grandiel: This way. Please follow me. The Two Grandiel Description "I hope you will be successful..." Dialogue Ryan: Whew... That was tough... Lass: So anyway, where's the past Grandiel? ???: Did you come here to see me? Grandiel (past): Are you the ones that have been noisily fighting here... Grandiel (past): Huh? Grandiel (past): W, what is... Grandiel (past): I am positive that I see... myself in front of me... Grandiel: I very much understand your surprise. Grandiel: However, I am really you. Grandiel: Accurately speaking, I am you from the future. Grandiel: Now that we have gathered everyone, I will explain everything. Grandiel: In two days, the kingdom of Kounat... Grandiel: Will explode and disappear into history. Grandiel (past): And explosion... What do you mean? Grandiel: Baldinar is trying to become the new creator of the world. Grandiel: However, in that process, Aernasis Hammer will explode. Grandiel (past): I do not believe you. Grandiel (past): Baldinar would not... Serdin: If, if it is happening two days later then we still have some time... Serdin: We should quickly find a way to block the explosion. Mari: She is right. We still have time. Grandiel: There is no way to stop the explosion. Grandiel: It is unfortunate, but... Grandiel: Kounat has to explode. Serdin: What are you saying? Grandiel: Aernasis Hammer has already begun to build pressure. Grandiel: If it does not explode, then Baldinar will become the new creator. Grandiel: And the current world will end. Mari: I do not... understand. Grandiel: Simply put... Grandiel: It is not because of Baldinar that Kounat collapses. Grandiel: It collapses because we stop the new creator. Grandiel (past): Because of you all, who came from the future, stop Baldinar... Grandiel (past): How is it that you know something like that? Grandiel: ... Grandiel: It is because I met the past me too. Grandiel: The me that came from the future... ---- Lire: Mari... Arme: Since Cindy is with her, she should be okay for now. Arme: It seems that hearing the truth about not being able to stop the explosion hurt her deeply. Arme: And on top of that, we are fighting in order for Kounat to explode... Ronan: For our only choices to be the city exploding or the destruction of the world... Serdin: How... is that possible... Lass: Is there really no other way? Grandiel: No, there is not. Grandiel: Maybe if we were able to go a bit farther into the past then there might have been a way... Grandiel: But at this point, there is no other way. Grandiel: First of all, we will evacuate the citizens from Kounat. Grandiel: Then those citizens will cross over to Bermesiah and become the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin. Jin: Whew... So we will still be able to save people! Jin: That's a relief. Ronan: Truthfully, I had thought that if the explosion is blocked, that history would change. Ronan: If that happened, then neither the kingdoms of Kanavan or Serdin would exist. Ronan: However, I did not think it would be right to sit and watch many people die. Ronan: It is good to know that there is a way for the citizens to be saved while not changing history. Ryan: Great! We will stop the destruction of this world at all costs. ---- Grandiel: Excuse me... Grandiel: There is something that I need to say just to you. Grandiel (past): What is it? Grandiel: The people of the future that came with me... Grandiel: They will fight with Baldinar and stop the new creator from coming into being... And then... Grandiel (past): And then? Grandiel: They will all die along with the explosion. Grandiel (past): They all die? Those people... Grandiel (past): Why have you not told them the truth about something this important? Grandiel: It is because there is a chance that they might die. Grandiel: I do not want to confuse them with a truth that has not yet been determined. Grandiel (past): What you are saying does not add up. Grandiel (past): You have already seen the people from the future die. Grandiel (past): Doesn't that mean that, that truth doesn't change? Grandiel: Though it is not easy for me to explain... Grandiel: Not everything I have experienced is the same as what the past me had experienced. Grandiel (past): So are you saying that you and I could possibly have different experiences? Grandiel: ...... Grandiel: Of the people from the future that I had met... Grandiel: Kyle was not there. Grandiel: He had already died at the hands of Belile in Forest of Life. Grandiel (past): A divergence in the timeline. Grandiel (past): There are many timelines that exist in the world and people experience one of them... Grandiel (past): You have seen the past where the child named Kyle dies. Grandiel (past): And again experienced a future where Kyle is alive. Grandiel: It seems because we are the same person, you are quick to understand. Grandiel (past): Then... Grandiel (past): There is also a chance that this time they will fail and the world will end. Grandiel: ...... Grandiel: It also seems that because we are the same person, it is not easy to hide things from you. Grandiel: I will tell you all of the experiences that I have had until now. Grandiel: It is also something that I had heard from the future me. Grandiel (past): With Baldinar's power... Heitaros... Grandiel (past): I understand. I will do everything that I can. Grandiel (past): If they already know the future and also know that there is a way to change it... then... Grandiel (past): Then there must be a way. ---- Grandiel: I hope you will be successful... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story